What Would Happen if Johnny found a Fangirl
by Sapcoat
Summary: Johnny finds a fangirl who made a dress-up game of him... time for some fun! Summary sucks completely. Rated for language and some violence. A oneshot.


**I do not own JtHM, sadly... Me: *Looks at Jhonen with puppy dog eyes* Pweeeease? Jhonen: No. Me: Okay...**

**Enjoy! First fanfic on here! Reviews and flames are appreciated! Just no third-degree ones. ^^ Squee is a little bit older, but not much. Nny may be a tad OOC... but ah well. So, again, enjoy!**

* * *

The summer moon was lit bright in the cloudless sky and Squee was on his laptop, looking at a gaming website. His relaxed muscles tensed as he heard three light taps on his window. Of course, he immediately got up from his wooden chair and opened it up, not wanting to upset the man who was right outside and frightened him slightly, still. The homicidal maniac, and also Squee's neighbor, Johnny C. appeared from below the now-open window.

"What are you doing, Squeegee?" Nny said as he happily climbed through the window, landing skillfully on the wooden floor.

Squee gulped nervously and spoke, trying to relax with the killer's presence. He should have gotten used to him by now, but some things never change. "Well, er, I was bored and searched your name on the Internet and got some, uh, results."

Johnny's face was expressionless, just looking at Squee's face, and he nodded for Squee to continue talking on his new find.

"And, um, I found a dress-up game of... you." Squee flinched, as if he were afraid Johnny would slap him. Instead of doing that, though, Johnny just merely frowned, thinking.

After a small moment of silence he spoke, his tone chilling, yet thoughtful. "Let me see it. I prefer not to use these... laptops... but this is a time of dire need." Johnny walked over to the chair and sat on it. His black hair hung partly in his face as he stared at the computer screen, the glow illuminating his face outlines and dark circles below his eyes. "...How do you work this thing?" he asked as he looked at the keys blankly.

Squee stifled back laughter as he walked back to the computer, the right of Nny. The younger moved his finger on the mouse pad, showing the maniac how to move the little white cursor. "You move your finger on this mouse pad thingy to move the little arrow on the screen, okay?" Squee said with a funny grin on his face. He tried to make the terms easy for the grown man to understand.

Johnny just moved the cursor around the screen. The dress-up game of himself was already on the screen, so he somehow instinctively scrolled down. He smiled at his own intelligence of the technology. The game definately was about him. His body had these stupid outfits on and all around him. Different colored hair, piercings, boots, shirts, pants. It was too much to handle for the anti-social man. "What damned FREAK would MAKE this REVOLTING, HORRENDOUS thing?" He looked at it in disgust and shook his head disapprovingly.

Squee politely asked Johnny to move out of the way so he could see who made the game Johnny hated so passionately. "JohnnyGirl227. That's who made this, er, game."

Johnny nodded thoughtfully and stared at the wall. "Does it say where this person lives?" A devious smile started to creep across his face, a plan forming in his head.

Squee gulped, knowing what was running through Nny's mind, but he still had to tell him. Squee clicked the girl's profile and it said exactly where she lived and her age. "Um... only a few houses down... and she's nineteen..." he admitted, gulping again.

Nny laughed slightly. _This will be an easy kill_, he thought. _The obsessed fangirl would most likely be alone, considering her age, and her living just a few doors down would let me be able to just walk over there, kill her violently, and then come back just in time to tell little Squeegee a bedtime story._

Squee brought back Nny to this universe by saying, "Um... Johnny?" he said, trying to bring him back to the present.

Nny's bubble popped, him coming back to the now. He had a sly grin on his face. "Well, I guess I'll be off, Squee. I have to go pay a 'friend' a visit. So long!" And at that, he swiftly climbed out the window and bent his knees during the short fall, his shoes also helping slightly to cushion the impact. He then started running down the street off to where JohnnyGirl227's house was. The streetlamps were, as usual, broken or not on. He didn't bother going to his house to get weapons, for he had plenty of knives on him.

_I still don't see how he does that without getting hurt_, Squee thought while watching at Johnny leave and turn into a sprint down to his 'friend's' house. He just sighed and turned the laptop off before going to lay on his bed, but not sleeping.

Johnny stepped up to the door of his obsessor and expertly picked the lock with a paperclip. He chuckled gently at how easy this really was. He stepped inside the house and looked around for a moment. It was a two-story, about as in shape as Squee's house. Nny heard some clicks and clacks from the upstairs. Something that could turn annoying after a while. _Typing, perhaps_, he reasoned.

The homicidal maniac walked upstairs slowly, making sure the old stairs didn't creak with the slight pressure it held. When he got to the top, he saw an open door with a slight white glow coming from it. He guessed that the teenager was up making those demonic games of other criminally insane people. Nny then walked down the small hallway and stepped into the doorway. He saw the girl playing with the laptop and suddenly heard and turned towards him. She had light brown hair, glasses, and some casual clothes on.

Her bored frown instantly turned into an excited smile as she saw her role model. "SQUEEEEE! It's YOU! NNY! NNYNNYNNYNNYNNY!" She got up and started running over to the murderer, hoping to hug him tightly.

Obvious that this was JohnnyGirl227, Nny quickly got a sharp-bladed knife from out of his right boot and slit the girl's throat while she was coming at him. Crimson blood started spurting out of her throat wildly as she clutched it, still smiling her idiotic fangirl grin. The blood splashed on Johnny, covering his body. JohnnyGirl227 fell to the floor, blood gushing out of her throat as she tried to gasp for breathe while smiling insanely at him.

Johnny got angry at her and glared violently. "FFFUCK you, you obsessed, infatuated, THING! I try and get myself away from the public and yet SICK people like YOU bring me BACK! How many more like YOU are there? HOW MANY FUCKING MORE?"

And at that, he walked out of the house, generally pissed off. He went back to Squee's house not bothering to get the still wet blood off of his entire body. He climbed up his friend's house and again came in through the window that was still wide open. Squee's eyes grew large at the site of his bloody neighbor and he clutched his sheets fearfully. But, Johnny just smiled cheerfully at Squee as if nothing had happened.

"Hey there, my little Squeegee!" Blood started dripping on the floor, making little sounds as each one hit. "Want me to tell you a bedtime story? I have a good one about rabid midget demon squirrels." Then he looked down and the bright smile dimmed a little as he realized the mess he was making. "Oh... sorry about the stained floor... I should go now. Well, nice talking! I'll be sure to tell you that story tomorrow!" Squee still paralyzed with fear, Johnny jumped out the window and went back to his house, humming Ode to Joy.

When the younger boy became mobile again, he got out of bed and unplugged his laptop, throwing it as hard as he could out the window.

"It's not worth it."

End

* * *

**Again, review! Please! Thanks! ^^**


End file.
